


You were (are?) my friend

by Milight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past manipulative behavior, Prison, Recovery arc???, Redemption, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milight/pseuds/Milight
Summary: Tommy always visits Dream in prison. Dream finally questions about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	You were (are?) my friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a universe where Tommy did visit Dream as much as Dream visited him. Just wanted this parallel to stick, yk?

Tommy obnoxiously hums his favorite tune: Able Sisters, both the palms of his hands patting the rough texture of obsidian floors with rhythmical beats. All the while he stuck his gaze at the man sitting in parallel to his side of the wall, who had his shoulders hunched and his broken smiling mask pointed down at the ground. For better or worse, Dream wasn’t in a worse state, nor looking mentally as fine neither. The first time Tommy visited him, he seemed more closed and reserved, not noticing too many signs of insanity. Now, it just seemed pathetic, with Dream having to unnaturally love the clock implanted on the wall and his incessant rambles about the friends he left for his own selfish reasons.

If he had to be honest, he had no idea in mind as to why he visited Dream again. The stacks of “homework” he gave to him were done a week ago and he’s only gonna need to wait for the right time of the day to call him to resurrect Wilbur. He would’ve found something to be productive right now, but decided against it, and visited the prison to meet the only inmate they have.

Was it because he felt prideful and arrogant that he wanted to see Dream and look how the tables have turned? Surely not, he knew that the moment his proud face deflated when he saw Dream’s mental state for the first time. Was it out of pity? Partly, considering he didn’t know about his condition up until he visited him a few days ago. That was his turning point, albeit the trauma that man had caused, to come and meet the prison after he finishes Sam Nook’s tasks. Sure, he could’ve just wandered to Snowchester to see how Tubbo goes with his presidency or maybe seek Quackity and have fun. But his mind was stubborn, and his heart chose the unpredictable.

A cough rang from the near suffocating silence. The noise wasn’t by Tommy at all, but a certain person with him did.

“Why are you even here? I thought the homework was done.” Dream’s voice did not betray any emotion, only the looks of a broken mask had given quite the hint that he’s miserable. Just like him when he was exiled.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows at the sight, but followed a careless shrug, “A little repayment from what you did when I had the same experience.”

He couldn’t tell what Dream was feeling, nor his body language since he wasn’t great at reading subtle people. He does, though, see his fists slightly clenched, “What? You want to do the same thing I did to you?”

The boy sighs in frustration, “You think I’ll fucking repeat history again? Hell no, bastard, I had enough of that. And that was twice, lemme tell you. Besides, what harm is sitting?” He tried to make his tone lighter, but he couldn’t with the man’s attitude. He smoothed his messy blonde hair and took a small intake of breath from the slight winces of his memories relapsing. 

Dream, however, was persistent, “No, what I want to know is why you’re just hanging yourself around in _my_ cell. Don’t have anything better to do than mock me?” He sounded so angry that he might’ve accidentally sent Tommy a sudden flashback from the time he blew up Logstedshire and his belongings.

But at the accusation, Tommy revered back into the present and spoke a little louder, “No, dumbass. What do you think I’m doing? Sitting in this fuckin’ dirty ground, obviously,” He should’ve regretted the moment he stepped into this hellhole of a cage to sit with this guy because he was already getting into his nerves.

The masked man scoffed back, as if his question was stupid even begin with, “And so what? You’re just laying around in my cell, waiting for some drama to spur between us, is that what you want?” 

“Is that what you’re getting out of? Fuck, man. Why can’t you be more tolerable?” 

“Why don’t you just get out of my cell _and_ out of my face?” 

“Just-!” Tommy breathed in and out, blowing out his anger from the nose to prevent screaming bloody murder in front of him and closing his eyes to relieve his frustration from looking at the man’s mask. 

He wanted to fight back. Tommy desperately wanted to punch that wide taunting smile of his mask and the arrogant voice he’s so used to hear. He wanted to just stand up and leave the place with a middle finger directing at Dream. 

But he knew, in the end, it would be hopeless to do so. At least, for what the _sole_ reason of what he’s really doing here. He didn’t want to admit this already, he couldn’t, not after this man played with his trust and vulnerability that was wrapped in his hands of strings. Strings that he toys and raises his puppets to dance for his entertainment. 

He’s such a fucking monster. It’s sickening. 

(The other part of him still held on, though. Holding on that maybe, he could change as much as he wanted to change Wilbur back in his Pogotopia days.) 

So, the boy huffed a sigh, resigning to his own thoughts’ desire, and plopped down to the ground harshly. The floor was rough and painful to land with, considering the obvious obsidian land isn’t really a cushion, but it didn’t matter. He’s used to mild pain like this nowadays. 

“You hung out with me for almost every day at my time in exile,” Tommy reluctantly started, must’ve shocked the man with how he completely turned from an imminent outburst to a shunned tired voice. “I guess this is just to show…” 

He wanted the green bastard to understand what he was trying to imply without saying it. It just felt too risky and open, especially since this already happened during his exile and the fact he knew what Stockholm syndrome felt like. He couldn’t just spill feelings on his abuser. 

But there’s a small part of him. The tiniest bit of _sympathy_ , edging him on that he thought he would try and accompany him just as much as he accompanied him through the lonely days without Tubbo and his friends on his side. In spite of the manipulating mannerisms that he didn’t catch back then, Dream willingly came to visit him every single day. The Tommy he knew that was so broken beyond repair, appreciated the presence of someone real and alive and not a ghost of a man he once called his brother. 

Tommy couldn’t thank him for that, because he knew now that was all a ploy. But couldn’t help it. That hindrance of guilt gnawing at his chest was waiting to be revealed and be known to his already fragile mind. 

Maybe, this was the reason for his sole reason. The fact he’s still attached to him in a way just makes him sick, but he didn’t leave the prison cell, did he? 

“I just wanted you to know that nobody deserves to be alone,” Tommy muttered the words he couldn’t loudly proclaim and later trailed off as if it was nothing but just a waste of breath. He hoped that Dream wouldn’t hear the genuine tone that comes along with that. He just doesn’t want a repeat of what happened between them in exile. 

But he wanted to really meant it. To show he wasn’t joking. 

The room was in complete deafening silence, as if they could both hear a pin drop from a mile away. Uncomfortable by the long pregnant stare of his masked enemy, Tommy’s blue crystal eyes stared down to avert them away from him. He doesn’t know how would he be able to recover from the usual childish façade he’s always used up front, but he’s slightly glad he was able to let that guilt out of the bottle. At the least, it made him a little bit better. 

The worst part of this whole scenery playing out was the silence, as neither wanted to talk that caused him to constrict his breathing more and more. He’s sure Dream is staring at him. He is also sure he is also thinking as well. He was maybe wondering about how Tommy had gone insane. After all, he was not as sympathetic as Tubbo or Niki that seemed willing to talk over an enemy. He would usually spat curses to no end. He might be thinking that he still has the potential to be manipulated evidenced by that tinge of pity from his words. Thinking Tommy of how much of an idiot he is to be ever handling his problems through his very own source of the problem. 

Tommy upped his walls from the negative feelings and thoughts uncontrollably flowing out of nowhere, hoping for Dream to ignore the boy from his bottled-up emotions. 

After the minutes of quietness became unbearable to handle, it seemed Tommy wasn’t the one to break it first. 

“You know, I’ve accidentally slept atop of George once,” The green-hooded man spoke up, an odd gesture for encouraging the boy to talk back. 

In which he suddenly erupted a sputtering laugh from it instead. 

“Wait, wai- what?” Tommy blew a wheezing laugh yet again, shockingly confused and quite a little broke from the immediate change of tension. 

And if he looked a little further, he could slightly see the man brighten at the response as he lifts his head. 

“What the fuck, man? That was such a random topic to begin with,” Tommy says. 

Surprisingly enough, Dream blew out a chuckle, speaking more in a lighter tone, “Well, there’s nothing to really start with, isn’t it?” 

“Fair enough,” Tommy decided to not mention the fact Dream was more eager on talking nonsense. Both of them never mentioned their faces and bodies lax from each other’s banter. Neither wanted to go back to the serious conversation, so Dream had to start talking nonsense in order to get away from the particular subject.

The whole visitation wasn’t eventful, but it gave something Tommy wanted to finally have after the countless nightmares of Dream killing him and the odd dreams of Dream visiting him in exile like a friend.

He was able to find some sort of closure, despite their bitter and endless rivalry. Dream may be a monster, a sick demented man, and a prick. But in a way, Tommy thought he was broken somewhere in his mind, that had changed this man so much from the past year they first met. He used to be friendly and playfully competitive. Now, it seemed like that kind of Dream is reeling back again.

He knew they would go back to the things they were before, and that meant being against each other. He knows this wouldn’t last forever, as they both know Dream could still have something up his sleeve and Tommy was still wary of that.

He’ll have to figure out soon enough how Dream drastically turned into a tyrannical psychopath, but for now, everything was at peace. 

That’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, writing this sucks cuz I didn’t know how the flow of their argument would go and how it can be transitioned into friendly banter. But then again, I’m just getting into my old roots as I try writing again after my nearly half a year hiatus.


End file.
